


Artistique

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix wants to paint Delphine in her underwear. Cosima's not amused. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistique

**Author's Note:**

> Moving over the minifics now!   
> from the prompt- « Cophine: felix wants to paint delphine and her body and cosima is both excited and annoyed »

“Ooh yeah,” Cosima says, before thinking better of it, “wait no; no, Felix.”

Delphine has yet to say anything, raising her eyebrows at them both. Sarah is certain she is going to say no to Felix’s request to paint her in her underwear, but she says nothing, seemingly content to see what Cosima does.

“Why not?” Felix asks, dramatically throwing his hand to his chest, “I’m very gay, thank you, it’s not like I’m going to be eyeing your girlfriend up. Don’t you want me to paint it? It would look really nice.”

“Well…” Cosima considers, and Delphine opens her mouth to protest before Cosima changes her mind again, “no, I’m good Felix. I can see Delphine in her underwear whenever I want.”

Sarah clamps her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at Delphine’s following, indignant expression.

Neither Cosima or Felix notice, continuing to battle it out as if Delphine, who can make her own decisions and already has, isn’t sitting there.

“Hey speaking of paintings,” Cosima says, “I love the one you painted of me, don’t get me wrong, but why is my bra showing?”

“You kept standing and leaning over when you were talking to us; I could see your bra like half the time,” Felix shrugs, “and anyway, your breasts are bigger than both Sarah and Alison’s. It was interesting.”

Cosima looks down, to her own chest; Delphine also looks. Simultaneously, both heads swivel in Sarah’s direction.

She thinks it’s time she ended this discussion.

“Delphine doesn’t want you to paint her in her underwear, Fe,” Sarah says, bringing both hands up to cover her chest as she stands, “I’m sure she’ll let you paint her normal though- you might ask, she’s sitting right there.”


End file.
